


Your Mission (Should You Choose To Accept It)

by willowcat33



Series: ETNuary 2020! [4]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Kinda, Mission Related, Prologue, Spies & Secret Agents, Spiral Staircases, basically we all know shane coming along was his mission, i guess??, i like em a lot, so this is his mission brief basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: (ETNuaty Day 4: Shane Dawson)Shane died on a mission- we all know that. But how did he get that mission, and how much did he know about the night? Here's my take on what happened to set him up accidentally for his downfall.
Series: ETNuary 2020! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587880
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	Your Mission (Should You Choose To Accept It)

Shane makes his way hurriedly through the SAE headquarters- because when you get summoned by the President of the _whole_ SAE, you don't fuck around or waste time in attending to what she requires of you.

Making his way across the courtyard and into the building, he contemplates what purpose he's been called for. Shane doesn't _recall_ making any trouble, at least recently, let alone enough to justify being sent to her office. He hurries up the stairs, feet pattering against the cold stone floor as he climbs the spiralling staircase in one of the most ancient buildings in the whole of HQ. 

Eventually, out of breath, he makes it to the top, moving down the corridor before knocking politely at the well-polished wooden door he knows belongs to the president. "Permission to enter, ma'am?"

"Who is it?" comes the reply.

"Agent Dawson- Shane Dawson, that is, ma'am- I was told you sent for me?" Shane asks tentatively through the door.

"Right, yes, of course! Permission granted."

He pushes open the door, stepping in and pivoting to shut it behind himself. She motions for Shane to sit down, as she pulls out a file from one of her many drawers.

"I know you're a busy person, agent, so I'll make this brief. I have a mission for you, should you choose to accept it." She neatens the papers as she flicks through the file, before sliding it over to him.

Shane's eyebrows shoot up. A _mission?_ That's not what he was expecting, not at all. He carefully takes the file, flipping it open as his boss begins to explain.

"You're aware of how the Society has been monitoring the activity of the Cursed God from his current slumber, and those affected by his influence, I assume?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, there have been spikes in recent activity, all of which can be traced back to-" She leans over, tapping two paperclipped-in photos that Shane had not quite noticed before. "-this estate, and this man- one Joey Graceffa. I believe you're familiar with him?"

Shane's heart jumps with concern. "That's right, ma'am, we're good friends."

"Excellent. That's one of the many things that makes you suited to this mission, instead of another agent." The president pulls away but doesn't return to her seat. Instead, she remains standing, hands folded behind her back as she somewhat paces the room. "We believe Joey has been… influenced, shall we say, by the evil of this estate- the data shows its almost definitely work of the Cursed God. And even if it's not, it still needs dealing with. The house is looking for more souls to corrupt- it has persuaded Joey to host a dinner party, one you will be invited to."

"If I may interject, ma'am- will this dinner party become a death game?" Shane queries, biting the inside of his cheek nervously. This is a lot more serious than he'd initially imagined.

The president nods gravely. "I'm afraid so. But you're an agent, and smarter than you give yourself credit for, Dawson, so with a bit of luck you'll be okay."

"So what's the mission, ma'am? To stop it?'

She shakes her head with a sigh. "Unfortunately, that cannot be done. Your goal is to save as many lives as you can, gather data on Joey, the other guests, and most importantly the house and staff, and to stay alive until dawn. At that time, you and any survivors will be picked up by an agent, most likely Ms Meredith Caulfield, since dawn is when we'll be able to reach you- the time bubble messes with a lot of our gear, you know how it is."

Shane considers for a moment. This seems _really_ quite dangerous but- Joey needs him, right? He _has_ to help if he can.

"So what do you say, Agent Dawson? You amiable to taking up this offer?" The president snaps him out of his thoughts, sat down again as she waits patiently for an answer.

_"I'm in."_

**Author's Note:**

> meredith caulfield belongs to leah!! for those of you who are hardcore novelisation nerds you'll know she was in the fact the sae agent who extracted the survivors!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> anyway ill see you tomorrow for Timmy Time (if you understand that reference i adore you wholeheartedly)  
> <3<3<3


End file.
